1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display package for a plurality of teat cup liners, the package containing preferably four liners. Each teat cup liner has an elongated tubular portion, which at one end adjoins a short head portion. The short head portion presents a substantially larger transversal extension or outside diameter than the tubular portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, newly manufactured teat cup lines are usually packed in transparent plastic bags in batches of four teat cup liners. Such plastic bags are cheap in price, protect the teat cup liners against dirt and, to some extent, allow the teat cup liners packed therein to be displayed for inspection without the necessity of opening the bags. However, teat cup liners packed in bags have the disadvantage that they are completely unprotected against loads during transport and storage of the filled bags, which often gives rise to permanent deformations of the teat cup liners. Such deformations, especially if they occur on the thin wall parts of the teat cup liner which are subjected to pulsating pressure, may jeopardize the function of the teat cup liners during milking. In addition, visible deformations on the teat cup lines, even if they are harmless per se, can result in purchase resistance by the consumer.
Another disadvantage of teat cup liners packed in bags is that it is difficult for the consumer to quickly identify bags containing the required teat cup liners. The bags with teat cup liners are often exposed in the shop among other similar bags containing other articles, and the shapeless bag material forms irregular small creases. The creases give rise to reflections, so that the view into the bags is obstructed.
Some newly manufactured teat cup liners are also packed in cartons, which completely enclose the teat cup liners. Such cartons efficiently protect the teat cup liners against loads during transport and storage of the filled cartons. However, cartons are expensive, identify the teat cup liners poorly and prevent inspection of the packed teat cup liners in unopened cartons. It is true that the cartons could be provided with windows of transparent plastic for displaying the contents, but this would raise the price of the cartons even further, without providing significant improvements in visibility of the contents.